Plastic Crane
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Detik-detik terakhir dalam kehidupan Takao-tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Spin off dari Papercrane. Twist!


Satu buah fakta yang terkubur di balik cerita—detik-detik terakhir dalam hidup seorang Takao Kazunari yang tak pernah disaksikan oleh sepasang mata pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plastic Crane**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**Warning(s): ****Twist****, spin off of 'Paprecrane', ending sangat kurang ajar dan mengecewakan.**

**Dan yang paling penting: jelas bikin ilfeel pembaca yang telah meyelesaikan Papercrane.**

**(PS: Saya sarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi saya yang berjudul 'Papercrane' terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca kisah singkat ini.)**

**.**

**Fanfiksi ini hanyalah dibuat demi kepuasan pribadi semata. Tidak ada satu pun pihak yang mendapat keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(H – 1)**

Tadinya terbaring dalam kegelapan abadi, tiba-tiba Takao membuka kedua kelopak matanya lebar-lebar.

Ah, perasaan apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang mendorong indera dan saraf bobroknya itu untuk bergejolak. Adrenalinnya mulai meninggi, setetes keringat mulai jatuh. Tubuhnya yang nyaris mati rasa itu dipenuhi gejolak yang tak asing. Ginjal bergemuruh, jantung berkumandang. Pikirnya pun mulai enggan betah dengan sensasi tak nyaman ini, ngeri. Ah, apakah ini sudah saatnya baginya—

—untuk kebelet pipis?

(Jangan salah. Orang sakit pun bisa kebelet pipis.)

Tapi ia punya dua masalah: Sekarang hampir tengah malam. Ia sendirian. Mana sekarang gelap buta pula.

…baiklah, itu tiga.

Tapi biarlah, ini urgensi. Mana ada orang usia dua puluh tahun yang sudi menahan pipis di ranjang dan ngompol di sana? Tidak. Dan maaf saja, ia tidak selemah itu—tolong kesampingkan fakta bahwa tadi sore ia sudah terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membalas ucapan selamat ulang tahun Midorima. Kalau sekedar berjalan menuju kamar mandi sih, ia bisa sendiri. Mati saraf bukan masalah, kegelapan bukan halangan. Toh kamar mandinya juga masih satu ruangan dengan kamar inapnya.

(Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang sekarat atau apa.)

Lagipula, memangnya apa hal terburuk yang akan terjadi pada seorang pasien pengidap _ataxia_ yang berusaha pergi ke kamar mandi? Mati terpeleset sabun Abs*lute? Hah, yang benar saja. Lagipula tidak mungkin ada sabun begituan di kamar inap ini.

Dengan langkah percaya diri namun takut-takut, Takao mulai menurunkan satu kakinya dari ranjang. Kemudian ia mulai melanjutkan dengan kaki keduanya. Sukses, Takao kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Langkah selanjutnya, ia mencoba berdiri. Uh—tubuhnya terhuyung. Rasanya berat dan lemas. Sial, kaki-kaki lemah ini susah diajak kompromi ternyata.

Walau masih berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjang, Takao berhasil berdiri—tolong kesampingkan fakta bahwa cara berdirinya saat ini mirip sekali dengan anak kambing yang baru lahir. Anggap saja kalau sejauh ini semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Dalam hati ia bersorak: 'Lihat Shin-chan, aku bisa berdiri muahahahahaha!'

…ambigu. Entah yang berdiri itu kaki atau apanya.

Dan tolong, nada bicara tadi terlalu songong untuk seseorang yang sedang (sangat) sakit.

Oh, tapi terlalu cepat untuk senang. Masih ada beberapa langkah lagi menuju kamar mandi. Ini baru awal, Takao. Percayalah. Tidak ada orang yang baru bisa berdiri dari kasurnya lantas bisa buang air seketika itu juga. Ia masih harus berjalan lagi menuju kamar mandi.

Jangan lupakan pula fakta akan penyakit saraf Takao dan ruangan yang sedang gelap gulita ini.

Dan karena bila ia diam tak akan ada kemajuan, Takao pun mulai berani mengambil langkah kaki pertamanya di antara kegelapan malam setelah sekian bulan—

'SYUUUT!'

—hanya untuk terpeleset oleh sebuah benda tak diketahui.

Dalam jatuhnya, Takao mendelik kaget ke arah lantai. Ada benda licin yang tadi ia tapaki—apa itu tadi?

Dan oh, tidak. Di sebelahnya ada tembok—

'BRUK!'

Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, dan basah, serta lengket. Bau ini, bau besi ini—darah kah? Uh baiklah, sepertinya kepalanya benar-benar terhantam kuat dengan tembok. Rasanya tulang tengkoraknya pun ada yang pecah, hahaha. Pasti jatuhya tadi _epic _sekali.

Bukan saatnya untuk tertawa, heh?

Susah payah, Takao mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Dengan sisa tenaga yang nyaris tak ada, ia memicingkan mata. Ah, benda itu. Rangkaian bangau kertas buatan Midorima—yang harusnya masih tergantung di langir-langit, sekarang tergeletak di lantai. Pasti tadi malam terjatuh.

Dan oh, sungguh sial nasibnya. Di antara bagau-bangau kertas itu, ternyata tersemat satu bangau plastik yang dulu sempat dibuatkan Midorima dari plastik pembungkus obatnya(1). Jelas benda nista itulah yang membuat Takao terpeleset.

Ah, kesadarannya makin tenggelam. Beginikah akhirnya—mati sadis dengan penyebab super konyol: terpeleset bangau plastik?

Dalam nyawa yang makin meregang, Takao menggumamkan pesan terakhirnya,

"Shin-chan, kau… sialan…"

Oke, itu tadi umpatan.

Dan di dalam hatinya, Takao berdoa untuk yang terakhir kali: semoga penyebab kematiannya ini tidak ketahuan—

—dan semoga di tahun-tahun berikutnya, Midorima bakal kena sial sama plastik mengikuti jejaknya.

Tsk, sudah dibilangin jangan bikin bangau kertas banyak-banyak juga(2).

Duh, mana sampai akhirnya Takao masih belum sempat buang air pula.

Semoga di surga sana ada WC.

.

.

.

**H**

Di antara langit kelabu dan kanvas putih bernoda merah, Midorima menemukan Takao yang telah terduduk tak bernyawa di lantai beku kamar inapnya.

**The End**

**(1) Papercrane pada H – 869**

**(2) Papercrane pada H – 969**

**A/N: Haaaanjeeeeeeerrrr bikin apa gueeehh hahahahha plis. Inikah yang namanya 'siapa bilang fanfic galo nggak bisa bikin ngakak'? #BUKAN**

**Eh tapi ini lebih ke arah kurang ngajar banget, srsly. Dulu saya sempet diskusiin twist ini sama temen saya (dan sebelumnya sudah cerita basicnya cerita Papercrane itu kaya apa), dan emang dia bilang kalo yang gini ini kurang ajar gak ketulungan orz orz orz. Dan srsly, headcanon saya di Papercrane sebenernya nggak gini. Buka kartu nih ya, sebenernya di sana Takao mati bunuh diri. **

**Kenapa? Posisikan diri kalian di tempat Takao. Hidup kalian sudah hopeless, sementara keberadaan kalian in some ways jadi beban buat Midorima (beban fisik iya, beban mental banget), apalagi Midorima bener-bener hopelessly berusaha nyembuhin Takao lewat jalan mana aja. Ini beban tahu, beban.**

**Dan di hari ultahnya itu (H – 1), Takao memutuskan untuk mengakhiri lingkaran naas tersebut. bunuh diri deh dia. #plak! But akhirnya tetep untuk imajinasi pembaca lah. Entah Anda sekalian mau berasumsi bahwa Takao mati bunuh diri, atau gegara kepeleset bango plastik kaya begini. #woi**

**Btw, saya ada tantangan nih:**

**Dalam drabble singkat ini, saya sengaja menciptakan satu plothole. Ya, satu settingan yang tidak rasional dalam drabble ini. Silahkan kalian cari, dan pm saya tentang pendapat anda tentang bagian mana dari fiksi ini yang kurang masuk akal. Atau bisa jadi Anda menemukan plothole lain yang saya lewatkan?**

**Jawaban yang paling greget dan memuaskan saya akan saya kabulkan request fanart / fanficnya (ketentuan berlaku)**

**#ih lama-lama kaya undian aja**

**Jaa, see you again~**

**Ratu bulu,**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
